With the rapid development of science and technology in electronic industry, electronic devices are becoming thinner and smaller. Thus, the components of the electronic devices need to be smaller, which brings great challenge to the field of connector. New Type-C USB connector is smaller in size and accommodate better to mechanical and electrical requirements. In order to ensure the reliability of the products for transmitting large current, manufactures develop their respective designs. However, because of the small dimension of the new Type-C USB connector and large number of the terminals, the space is limited and it is impossible to reduce the resistance of the terminals by configurations. Therefore, it is common practice to choose special copper alloy having higher conductivity as the material for the terminals. However, this type of copper alloy is costly, resulting in that the overall cost of the product remains high.